


Good things come to those who wait

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Much as the Earth waited patiently while the primordial soup boiled and then cooled, as the first rain fell and the first oxygen bubbles emerged, the swamp teemed with plants and life and then came the fish and the dinosaurs and finally the humans, with much the same patience Gregory Lestrade waited for Sherlock.





	Good things come to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saziikins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/gifts).



> I am very new to fanfic so apologies in advance if there is some etiquette to gifting that I have transgressed ! I had no idea that there was even a Sherlock/ Greg ship and then I happened to read many of the Sherlock/ Greg stories written by Saziikins which were so emotional and moving in a beautiful way that this work just wrote itself !

Much as the Earth waited patiently while the primordial soup boiled and then cooled, as the first rain fell and the first oxygen bubbles emerged, the swamp teemed with plants and life and then came the fish and the dinosaurs and finally the humans, with much the same patience Gregory Lestrade waited for Sherlock.

From the first encounter when he could almost smell the singed electrons in the air being split open by the lightening emerging from the Consulting Detective at his crime scene.

From the next encounter where the Coat made its appearance, worn almost like an armour by this arrogant young man with a blazing intellect and a tongue sharper than a scalpel and just as ruthless.

He then waited through an entire series of encounters over the years dealing with drug busts, drug overdoses, rehabilitation and the recovery, holding his hand, bringing stillness to the hurricane.

He stood by him through the cravings, the anger, the arrival of Dr John Watson, the Fall, the aftermath of the Fall and the return from the Fall.

He waited through the Wedding, beyond the Last Problem and the settling of the dust and the rubble.

He waited as patiently as the ocean waits for a glacier to melt into it, as patiently as the sky waits for the clouds to arrive, as patiently as a tree waits for the birds to return in the evening.

He waited as solid and inevitable as a mountain range.

He waited as faithfully as the Earth trusts the Sun to never let it go and to never let it fall in and burn.

He waited as delicately as the cool night breeze in a desert and as warmly as the fireplace in winter.

He waited as thirstily as the parched earth waits for the first rain.

And one day it was over.

.

.

A butterfly flapped its wings somewhere across the world, and the dam broke, the veil was lifted, the mist cleared, the light broke through from the clouds and Sherlock lifted his head and looked into his eyes. And _saw_ him.

Sherlock saw what was waiting and realized in a moment of un-mistakable certainty that this was what he had always wanted. This was what he had been moving towards his whole life. This was what had always been there, waiting for him to recognize it.

Greg looked back into his eyes and felt a tremor go through himself like a volcano rumbling to give way to lava, like the continents colliding to lift mountains, like the final shelf of a cold glacier melting into the churning ocean.

And he knew.

Today was the day when the good things would come.

For he had waited.

Oh _how_ he had waited.

.

.

“Hello, sunshine’ he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/science/7589696/Good-things-do-come-to-those-who-wait-scientists-say.html


End file.
